Meant To Be Lonely
by LivForAPurpose
Summary: Feeling left out is never fun. A look at loneliness in the lives of some of our favorite elite force members.
A/N: THis is for the Elite Force Wiki's May Fanfiction Contest. I hope you guys like it! :)

Chase's P.O.V.

Honestly, when Mr. Davenport told me about my new assignment, I thought it would be fun. I thought it would be a new start for me. I thought maybe people would finally like me. I've been here for a few months now, and I still haven't made any really good friends. Kaz and Oliver are nice, but I know Oliver is still upset about me getting Skylar's powers back, and Kaz seems to think of me as a rival for some reason. Of courser, I have Bree. My sister just doesn't pay much attention to me most of the time. It's not like when we were younger and would hang out all the time. Before we met Leo and got to see the world, she was the only one I could talk to while Mr. Davenport was away. We had such good conversations too. Even after we started going to school, she still hung out with me a little. Sure, she blew off our plans to hang out with her friends, but at home, we did things together. We watched movies sometimes or I helped her with homework. I think the world has really changed her. She doesn't even ask how I am doing anymore. She almost completely ignores me. We never hang out. It hurts a lot. Mr. Davenport is gone now to be with Tasha and the baby. I know that is where he needs to be right now. I just wish I had someone to talk to. I wish someone would be friends with me. I know I can be annoying and cocky sometimes, but it's just because I want people to like me. I want to impress people. I don't understand why I can't seem to have a single good friend. I mean, it seems like every time I get a friend, he has a hidden agenda. Every friend I've ever had has used me to his own advantage. I'm so tired of being used. Leo is a pretty good friend, I guess. I didn't really like him too much at first. I know it's silly, but I was the baby of my weird little family, and I didn't want a little brother. He turned out to be pretty cool in the end. But he's gone now. He and Adam are both at the academy working. They are going on their own adventures; without me. I miss them. I miss having someone to listen to me. I miss having someone to make me laugh. I almost miss them laughing at me. Speaking of laughter, I hear some from behind me. I'm standing out on the terrace now and I turn around to see Bree and Skylar sitting down on the couch in the living room. They don't notice me come inside to join the. They are too interested in their conversation. Eventually, they look at me when I sit in a chair across from them. "Hey, Chase. How's it going?" asks Skylar.

I try to put on a happy face and answer her strongly. "I'm okay. What are you guys up to?" I ask.

"We just got back from the movies. There was this really cool new action movie and-" begins Bree.

I cut her off, "You didn't invite me?"

"Oh, sorry, Chase. I didn't know you wanted to go," she says, attempting to apologize.

"But that's because you didn't even ask me if I wanted to go. Did you ask Kaz and Oliver?" I ask.

"Well," Begins Skylar, looking guilty, "they were there when we made plans. They told us they wanted to practice their powers instead. We didn't technically ask them."

I scoff. I start to walk back to the terrace, but Bree grabs my arm, forcing me to turn around. "Wait, Chase, we're sorry. I just didn't think of you. I'll invite you next time, I promise. Or, if you want, I'll go again with you right now." she says, trying to fix her mistake.

"Yeah, I know you didn't think of me, Bree. You haven't thought of me for years. You have been too busy trying to get friends and a boyfriend. You totally forgot that you had a best friend right here already. You just forgot about me. Y-you hang out with Leo more than with me. We used to be best friends. You were my only friend. You can't just fix five years of neglect with one movie night." I say, my voice a little shaky.

I know she had no idea how I have been feeling. It really isn't her fault that I'm so lonely. I shouldn't have taken it out on her. I feel bad for yelling at her and walk away. I step out onto the terrace and shut the door behind me. I forgot how fast she is. Before I can lock the door using my molecular kinesis, she speeds in. I walk away from her and don't dare look at her. I try to stay away from her, but she comes up to me and puts her hand on my shoulder. She sighs. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you felt like that. I know how you feel. I've felt like that before. I know it wasn't as bad as it was for you, but I've felt lonely too. I miss Adam and Leo. I miss Tasha and Douglas and even Mr. Davenport. I don't have any friends from mission creek. Skylar is the only girl friend that I have. Oliver and Kaz are great, but they aren't that close to me. I miss you too. I miss having you as my best friend." she says.

She gives me a quick hug. It's more of a squeeze, really. "I miss you too," I say.

She smiles and walks away. Skylar soon takes her place. "I know I haven't known you long, Chase, but you are a great guy. You should know that all of us really care about you. We are all your friends. Come inside. We can all go out to eat or something." she says, pulling on my arm.

"I think I'll stay out here for a bit," I say, looking at the sky, "The stars are really pretty tonight."

"Okay, well, maybe I'll just order some take out for us. What do you think? Pizza or Chinese?" she asks, walking toward the door.

"Whatever everyone else wants. I will eat whatever." I reply, not really paying attention to her.

She walks away and I look at the stars. Maybe I have friends after all.

Oliver's P.O.V.

I watch the touching moments between Bree and Skylar and Chase from a distance. I know that Chase has been ignored and friendless pretty much his whole life. I realize that he deserves to have them pay attention to him now. But... if he gets all the attention, what is left for me? At least he has his dad around sometimes. He has two dads and a loving stepmom. I have no one. He has his sister. I have no siblings. He has Skylar. I have no one. I have Kaz as my best friend. He's different now, though. Ever since Mighty Med was destroyed, he's been more solemn and less Kaz-like. I miss him and his goofiness.

Even if Chase didn't have anyone, he's grown up. He's used to being on his own. I'm just 17. I'm still a kid. I need my parents. I need my friends. I need someone. Anyone. They don't even notice me watching as the scene plays out. The tender moments are too much for me. I want someone to reassure me that I am loved. I want someone to tell me that I have friends too. A single tear slips down my cheek and I hastily wipe it away when I see Skylar coming towards me. She smiles and walks right past me. She doesn't even notice my distress. No one notices me.

Bree is on the phone when she walks past me. Her reaction is practically the same as Skylar's. Will they ever notice me? Skylar returns with Kaz and he pats my back as he walks by me. I know he cares. I know he does. But he doesn't see what is going on in my head. He doesn't know how much I'm hurting inside. I need my mom. I need my dad. I need Skylar and Kaz. I even need Bree and Chase. I need someone. Anyone. Maybe I'm just meant to be lonely.

Skylar returns with Kaz and he pats my back as he walks by me. I know he cares. I know he does. But he doesn't see what is going on in my head. He doesn't know how much I'm hurting inside. I need my mom. I need my dad. I need Skylar and Kaz. I even need Bree and Chase. I need someone. Anyone. Maybe I'm just meant to be lonely.

Chase looks at me when he comes inside. He gives me a look of understanding. I know he understands how I feel. He and I aren't close. We are teammates, friends, but not like Kaz and I. But, at least I know there is someone here who understands. He knows he can't do anything about it. He knows that I just have to wait. "Your time will come." His eyes seem to say.

But I wonder if that is really true. Will my time really come? Will I find someone to care for me? I go out onto the terrace and stand close to where Chase was only a few minutes ago. Maybe my time will come. I hope it does. I look out at the stars. Maybe there is still hope. I see the moon. It's shining brightly. Maybe someday I will not feel lonely. A large, black cloud covers the moon and sends the sky into darkness. I frown. Maybe someday my time will come, but then again, maybe I'm just meant to be lonely.


End file.
